onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Usopp
Problem Although they are the same person, Sogeking in comparison to Usopp is very brave and took over once Usopp again adorned the mask, only slipping back into Usopp once the mask came off 8 or after becoming the "real" Sogeking rather than Usopp just wearing a mask when he was being used as an improvised katanna by Zoro, he calmly accepted rather than freaking out as Usopp did. Whether or not Sogeking is actually becoming a truly psychological split-personality, or just a coping mechanism for Usopp, is arguable. Since the words: or after becoming the "real" Sogeking rather than Usopp just wearing a mask when he was being used as an improvised katanna by Zoro, he calmly accepted rather than freaking out as Usopp did. Whether or not Sogeking is actually becoming a truly psychological split-personality, or just a coping mechanism for Usopp, is arguable were added, this has stopped making sense. Can someone fix this text so it flows better again? One-Winged Hawk 07:11, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Artist Should his artistic skill be mentioned? It still comes up from time to time - especially compared to Luffy. Spirit energy did ussop resiste the spirit energy from silver?--Thenewjericho 21:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes. The citizens, workers and guards all fell down. --One-Winged Hawk 23:14, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Technically Rayleigh didn't aim at him along with the Straw Hats and their friends. Only Kid and Law's crews weren't knocked out by the attack.Mugiwara Franky 10:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Usopp's last name Has it been revealed yet? :Usopp unfortunately is one of those many characters out there without a family name. Unless Sopp can be considered as a family name, he's got none.Mugiwara Franky 10:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::The recent Vol. adressed all the surnameless SHs and confirmed they have no surnames. One-Winged Hawk 10:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Was that SBS? Which volume was that in? Thank you very much. -- 00:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC)CelestialSushi Bit of concern... Okay I'm bringing it up... When writing the personnelities, can we avoid playing mental health doctors. We CANNOT write anything that DOESN'T appear in the storyline, regardless. That means no over anaylasing characters, especially if your a Usopp fan (Usopp fans tend to be stupid passionate about this guy and are more likely to go into stuff we don't need, I've seen it on AP!). We ended up with a whole paragraph of speculation and a lot of retelling of the history section and thats not good. One-Winged Hawk 00:47, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Usopp Fans We had a problem with Crocodile's page at one stage for the same reason; fan overrating. Basically, I'll give the example I just found. Someone had wrote Usopp is smart, which then had the words "if not the smartest" added too. The former was alright, but the ending was not needed. Okay, this seems to be a little bit of a problem with this page, can we keep an eye out for this kind of thing. Over praising is definately too fanish, if it appears on a page; remove it. To date, on "smart", the best thing I can do is point out in the East Blue saga Oda list the three smartest characters as: Beckman, Kuro and Nami. So Nami is smarter then Usopp and therefore writing "if not the smartest" is wrong. I note though, this isn't a problem related to our wikia, I see over praising of Usopp a lot in forums, to the point where you can't bring reality into anything. One-Winged Hawk 17:08, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Usopp and Sanji vs. Eneru? Was that battle in the manga? If so, what chapter is it in and what was the outcome? Rainbowman 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Wasn't it when he attacked the G.Merry??? One-Winged Hawk 21:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Perhaps, of course I haven't been paying that much attention to the Skypeia arc other than Eneru's tyranny and defeat. I repeat: if Usopp and Sanji did battle Eneru, what chapter did that happen in and what was the outcome? Rainbowman 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Lets see, no idea on chapter of the above event, but Enel took out Sanji in one go. Usopp felt his chest but found no heartbeat, turned out he checked the WRONG side of the chest (Usopp's no doctor), causing alarm for Nami. I have no chapter ideas. After beating Sanji, Enel took down Usopp and left the boat, Nami was left to take care of the two. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 22:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I believe this was during the survival game, if thats anyhelp. After Enel began taking people out of the game himself. One-Winged Hawk 22:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) It was Chapter's 283-285. FAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Forum:Index Discussion moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 00:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Kabuto's possible reference Well, I don't know if it's that much interesting but I'll mention it still: in the "Dragonlance" series of novel, tha race known as "kender", small humanoids with pointed ears and quite "lively" guys as well, used a trademark weapon known as "Hoopak", witch was, well, a staff with a slingshot on top. Maybe it was some kind of inspiration but that's speculation howewer. Romanov D 02:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Unless the novel is known at least somewhat in Japan, I would put it to mere coincidence. Oda has never said anything about any fantasy novels either I'm quite sure, but could be wrong. 21:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh for crying out... Can folks stop over exhaggurating Usopp please! This put it this way, he is regarded as one the weak trio (Nami and Chopper being the other two) and while he is better then Nami and possibly Chopper (wit Vs strength depending) please can we stop over doing it? I'm, getting tired of having to cull this article back a bit to make Usopp back into his role within the crew. I know his incredible, however he is still only as weak as he is compared to the rest. I'm getting the vibe of him being stronger then he is already. I've fixed *some* of this today, but I need a second person to go over with this and remove the little bits of over doing it that everyone else keeps adding. *Yeah, his fast - but not as fast as Gear 2 and Brook is faster by far, *yeah he has great stamina, *yeah he endures a lot, but he doesn't as much as Zoro and Luffy and to a extent Chopper over treated him much (esp. Alabaster) then he needed to be treated (you know what Usopp's like with tall tales). *He is a great sharpshooter, but his main role is JUST THAT, sharp shooter. *Yeah tactically he is good, but he isn't formiddable to the same extent as Luffy and he will always loose to strong does. The tactics he has (see previous bullet point) is because snipers often trap out the area they sit in waiting for you to protect themselves. I must admit, I got bored reading his abilites and powers section because it feels like someone is not paying attention to who he actually is, while its true he is changing, remember he will always be one of the WEAKEST crewmate. One-Winged Hawk 12:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :: still think he's one of the weakest? --Kingluffy1 02:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Considering that everybody else upgraded their skills also. He's probably still the weakest in proportion to the other Straw Hats.Mugiwara Franky 08:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't notice these before. I must say some of these "feats" are just manga/cartoon physics.Mugiwara Franky 13:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay some of these are really just praise from the view of an Usopp fan. It's amazing what's been written. I guess the praise is just a result of Usopp being the most relatable among the Strawhats.Mugiwara Franky 14:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, but its annoying, about once every 6 months - 1 year you have to purge Usopp's page of some of it. He gets this kind of thing more then the other Straw Hats and sterns from the Water 7 arc. Its almost as if the Usopp fans were in self-denial through of that section of the storyline. One-Winged Hawk 14:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Well it seems like it is time to do some purging again. Doomroar (talk) 03:16, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Eh I'm an Usopp fan … but I don't think he needs to be considered the best just because of it. He's really awesome, but it's best to compare him to himself, really. In those terms he's incredible but his goal is to be a "brave warrior of the sea", not the Pirate King or greatest swordsman or something. That's what separates him from many of the stronger members. His goal is to become the best version of himself rather the best in the world. He's not the best in the world. He IS one of the weaker Straw Hats. He also has many flaws in terms of personality but what's great about him is his determination to grow, not that he already is perfect. Chanpuruuu (talk) 14:56, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Ussop's apperance I think that Usopp's outfits in Arabasta, in Impel Down and in Sabaody should be added to the gallery. Also Ussop being fat is needed. LordRayleigh 22:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Usopp was never in Impel Down, so there is not a pic for that. 05:07, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Character Box Image Now that Usopp's undergone a design change, should we change the picture in the character box to match his current look? The Pope 22:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) External Links What's with the external links? It links to Usopp on the One Piece Wikii (.net). As far as I can see, this is just an outdated version of the One Piece Wikia (.com) artical. This is unnessisary, right? Can it be removed? Ryuzakiforever 05:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) No. Leave it. That other site is the younger sibling site of this one. It was made some time after wikia's new look took effect. It's not as developed, but it's still relevant. Leave the link.DancePowderer 05:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Then should every character have a link to it? Why Usopp? Why not on the main page? Ryuzakiforever 16:19, January 5, 2011 (UTC) A lot of articles already do. I don't know about the main page.DancePowderer 16:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) There is absolutely no point in linking to the other site on individual pages. One link on the main page with a notice is all that is needed. SeaTerror 16:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC) It's on the main page, so should I start deleting the insdividual links, or start adding them? Ryuzakiforever 17:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to delete them tomorrow unless somebody objects. Ryuzakiforever 01:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Just leave them be. It's a link to an up and coming sister-site. Is it really that bothersome?DancePowderer 01:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't want a sloppy wiki. If I'm going to leave them, I feel I should also add them to the articals without them. Otherwise, it looks better if it's solely on the main page. Ryuzakiforever 03:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) They are not needed if there is already a link on the main page, DancePowderer. SeaTerror 18:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) On the abilities and powers page, it didnt say anything about his speed at running. shouldnt that be in there? Id be glad to do it myself.Jack Young 00:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) So srsly no references to Kamina at all? :Pathetic you wont admit it Movie 10 Strong World The battles in the Strong World movie are mentioned here in Major Battles, I thought Major Battles are supposed to be for offical battles that appeared in the anime. While the Movie Battles should be put below. What's up with that? Fantasy Detective 15:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) The Strong World movie is considered "canon", hence part of the main story line, since Oda himself wrote the script and consider it part of the storyline (in fact he mentioned Shiki in the manga), maybe this is the reason? Then Oda confirmed Strong World as the last adventure of Luffy before the time skip (beacuse sabaody, impel down and marineford too aren't considerable like "adventures") [[User:Rayleigh92|''Rayleigh92]] Split Personality! Alright. Before anybody wonders, yes, i am an Ussop fan. But that doesn't have anything to do with what i am saying now. In his personality page, and in a few other pages, "Split Personality" was mentioned more than a few times. I am gonna summarize that in one sentence:"Him suffering from a split personality is debatable." End of the story. SERIOUSLY! Guys, when he was fighting Perona, he was talking to Sogeking comically, it happens in cartoons all the time. plus, this was just an excuse for Oda to make Ussop do something brave. And stuuf like, he is so serious and brave when he puts on the mask, that's not true. he was just trying to act like the hero he claims to be. And he was also trying to act different so the others wont recognize him. Stuff like:"He didn't seem to mind being Zoro's sword," also not true. he was scared like shit and was even crying. The people who says Sogeking is serious is also wrong, you can see Ussop's mouth under the mask when he is screaming or something, and you can imagine Ussop's expression. And he was crying sooo much in The Going merry funerral while he was wearing the mask. Stuff like:"When the mask fell off, he snapped back to his normal self!" SERIOUSLY!! He was just afraid that anybody will see his face. And when he is wearing the mask, you can't see the expressions he makes so you cant really claim something like that. So yeah. PLEASE stop playing mental doctors when talking about this. I will remove all the stuff i mentioned above and summarize it in that sentence:"Him suffering from a split personality is debatable and still to be proven within the story." That's all. You think different? Convince me : /Fantasy Detective 23:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image I think we can use the image of Usopp from opening 15 (at around 1:00) for his time skip image in the infobox, if we can cut it out and if it's big enough. --Strawhat1 04:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Antagonist Usopp left the crew, basically referring to the crew as his enemy. He challenged the captain, went against the ideas of the protaganists. He was a short-term antagonist (like Robin, Franky, and Nami) and this is why he should be categorized as such. Galaxy9000 (talk) 12:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) He just had a disagrement with luffy unlike franky and his family and nami who '''betrayed' them or robin that was an enemy during a whole saga,so i dont agree with usopp being listed has an antagonist. User:X-RAPTOR 13:02, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I dont think Usopp can be considered as a antagonist , he only had a disaggrement with the crew..... Left the crew, didn't say 'im your enemy now' just that he fullfilled his goal as a brave warrior of the sea, and didnt have to go further. He loved the Going Merry thats why he challenged Luffy to take it back, and stop him destroy it. Cause he was still a pirate, he challenged Luffy to a duel. We cant add him as a former antagonist because he left the crew for a while. Luffy and Zoro fought in Whiskey Peak for real, that makes Zoro a former antagonist? Cause you said usopp -went against the ideas of the protaganist- Zoro did too that moment.. Usopp is NOT an antagonist.. Usopp went against the protagonist, Luffy. Former Antagonist is not an insult, and is just used to categorize the characters. The Zoro and Luffy fight was comic relief, and didn't have nearly as much impact as this. Oda obviously was antagonizing him at this point... Galaxy9000 (talk) 13:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) galaxy like lpk said he cant be considered an antagonist he was only against luffy's decision . No. You've been saturating the category way too much today with people who don't belong in it. The antagonists of a literary work should be seen as the leading figures opposing the protagonists - in this case the upper Marines, crews that were arc enemies and so on. Usopp shouldn't be considered an antagonist at all just because of one dispute over the ship. Nami shouldn't be considered an antagonist either, because she never had anything against the Straw Hats; it was just that her primary focus was saving her village, which involved putting up a cold facade. Same with the Galley-La company members - their dispute with the Straw Hats was solely because CP9 framed them. 13:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC) He. Didnt. Attack. Or. Hurt. The. Crew. An antagonist is someone that he is considered a threat or a possible enemy, that has done something to hurt the crew or just fought with the crew. Franky and Robin are the definition of former antagonists. Usopp has nothing to do with that category. Jesus. An antagonist (from Greek ἀνταγωνιστής - antagonistēs , "opponent, competitor, enemy, rival")[1] is a character, group of characters, or institution, that represents the opposition against which the protagonist must contend. The Galley-La Foremen definitely go there. It doesn't matter if it was because of a small dispute, they were still antagonizing.-- [ added by : Galaxy9000 (Talk | contribs) Please sign your post next time ] Don't care about Galley-La. and also don't invovle wikipedia in this wiki or one piece. a person who is opposed to, struggles against, or competeswith another; opponent; adversary.2.the adversary of the hero or protagonist of a drama or otherliterary work: Iago is the antagonist of Othello. Galaxy9000 (talk) 13:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) An antagonist isn't just any opposing character - it's one of the principal opposing characters. Consider this: the protagonists of One Piece are the Straw Hats, but the Straw Hats' allies aren't considered protagonists themselves, even though they're on the same side as the Straw Hats. Antagonists are opposite of protagonists; it's not enough for them to be on the opposing side to that of the protagonists, but that have to be the main enemies. The characters you've been adding to the category today, including Usopp, Nami and the Galley-La foremen don't pass that test. 13:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) The dictionary does not say it must be a main adversary. Anybody can be an antagonist if they go against the ideas of the protagonist. The galley-la opposed the protagonist, therefore they are former antagonists. Same with any other thing I've added today. Galaxy9000 (talk) 13:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) This is a fight between members of our main group of protagonists. In order to be an antagonist, you should have to feel that the character is an enemy. However, I don't think that anyone felt that Usopp was an enemy on the same level as Lucci or Akainu, if they even felt he was an enemy at all. In order for Usopp to be an antagonist, he would have had to stop being a protagonist, and I don't think he stopped being a protagonist at any point. When : he was fighting with Luffy, he wasn't fighting for evil, he was fighting to save his ship. That makes Usopp stilla a "good guy" even though he was fighting another "good guy." You can't really say that one of them is evil. This is just like Zoro and Sanji fighting: pure in-house arguments that do not make them enemies to the forces of good. 14:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't matter if he was being a "good guy" an antagonist isn't the villain, it is the person who opposes the main characters views and ideals. Usopp opposed every other protagonist's ideals, therefore he can be considered an antagonist for this small section of the story. Galaxy9000 (talk) 14:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) He did not instigate nor was he involved in any conflict with the crew following his disagreement with them. Nami, despite not wanting to, stole the ship and worked fro another crew. Usopp did nothing of the sort, he simply had a fight and left, neither of which posed a direct problem to the crew. 15:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) The point is... he directly opposed the ideals of the other protagonists. For that brief fight, Usopp was the bad guy. Galaxy9000 (talk) 15:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Something that brief can hardly be considered antagonistic. If so, then Zoro and Sanji would be antagonists for all the times they fought. 16:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Those are obviously comic relief moments... Galaxy9000 (talk) 16:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) What DP said. It is entirely possible for two protagonists to oppose each other for part of a story. It's good writing if you do that. What's differnet for people such as Nami & Franky was that they weren't officially part of the crew when they fought against them. Usopp may have "offically" quit the crew in the text of the manga, but that doesn't REALLY make him not a protagonist in the eyes of the reader. Does Usopp want to kill the dreams of the rest of the crew? Does the average reader really wish for the death of Usopp? Does the reader not want Usopp to be happy and achieve his dreams? Does the reader really want Usopp to be fighting Luffy? If the answer to any of those questions is "no" then you can't consider Usopp an antagonist. 16:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) The reader isn't the only factor... so it doesn't matter. Of course Usopp doesn't want to kill the dreams of the others, but he definitely doesn't support their dreams anymore. As noted later, Usopp did an arrogant thing, and even Zoro said he would not consider him a friend if he came back without apologizing. "This isn't a silly pirate game". Him going against the IDEALS of the crew in the situation he was arrogant in is what made him an antagonist. Galaxy9000 (talk) 17:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Just because he is not considered a friend, that doesn't make him an enemy. Zoro's opinion doesn't speak for everyone. His actions didn't hinder the progress of the rest of the crew. 17:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Except he kind of did. Instead of listening to his crew, he decided to go against their ideals The moment he said his dream was already complete, and that he was quitting the crew, it was obvious he was becoming an antagonist.. He knew he couldn't show his face to the crew, so he decided to use the alias Sogeking. (Which is where his antagonist status ends). Galaxy9000 (talk) 17:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Shame does not equate to antagonism. Quitting from a disagreement does not instantly make him an antagonist. You're taking the meaning of antagonist too lightly here. He did nothing malicious against the crew by disagreeing and getting his ass kicked. By your argument we should make Luffy an antagonist for "disagreeing" with what Zoro did to the people at Whiskey Peak. 18:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yet again that is another comic relief moment (Luffy vs. Zoro). The malicious part was leaving the crew and wanting nothing to do with them. And also challenging the captain. Galaxy9000 (talk) 18:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) They still fought. Usopp didn't do enough compared to other antagonists to be considered such. One fight with the captain that no one wanted, and then he left. He didn't do anything to them after that. 21:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Name I know this is very late but I just realized that Usopp is written with only one P (USOP) in the cover of chapter 645. I saw this fact briefly addressed on the talkpage for chap 645 and closed quickly but I think we should stay on the topic for a bit. The fact that Oda drew this image with Usopp's name spelled in this manner basically makes it official that Usop is indeed the correct spelling, does it not? Please provide me with and example of his name being spelled as Usopp in some other context by Oda himself if you think otherwise. 15:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Seconded. Meanwhile, I'll look for a romanization in the manga. I'll save you a lot of time. Check the Thousand Sunny layout. It's spelled with the second P on the banner that says "Usopp Factory". Considering one was written by Usopp, who knows how to spells his own name, compared to someone who only met him once, I'd go with the one on the boat. 17:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) After checking that page, that picture is from the anime. PLEASE somebody give a romanization of "Usopp" from the manga. We've been spelling it like this for how long? 17:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Check the SBS layout of Thousand Sunny. It's there too. You're welcome. 18:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) For reference: (it was not edited, it's the same in the raw). Good. Problem solved. 20:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I thought we already went over this and that the RAW version of the SBS said Usopp. SeaTerror (talk) 21:18, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but I believe that was on chat, so not everyone got the memo. 23:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) in the newspaper about the reunion of the straw hats is a photo of usopp with a 30 mio bounty and the name sogeking doesn't that mean the marines found out about him and sogeking being the same person? 17:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Not necessarily. That could be a minor error from Oda. 17:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) maybe that could be the reason for the animationteam to cover sogekings picture with monet`s feathers Maybe... WU out - 18:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Skin colour? Why does the description say "somewhat dark-skinned"? Is that even a proper term? Shouldn't it be "medium" instead? In the manga he has the same skin colour as most of the others, so I guess this is referring to the anime, and in the anime I think it is best described as an olive skin tone (mostly before timeskip). I tried changing it to olive-skinned before (by that I mean skin that gives the impression of being naturally tanned, with a yellowish/greenish tint) but it was reverted, and I want to know why. Chanpuruuu (talk) 23:54, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Two Bounties? On Usopp's first bounty poster he was listed as Sogeking. Now he's listed as Usopp. The Marines only knew him as Sogeking when his first bounty came out, now they see him as Usopp. Does this mean Usopp has two bounties or did the Marines realize who he was? 23:40, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Usopp's picture was used for Sogeking in the newspaper announcing the Straw Hats' return, so they have realized it. 23:50, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Isn't jinbe bounty higher To love this (talk) 08:40, June 4, 2018 (UTC)